


Daemons/bond au

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: James has a german shepherd daemon named RhonaQ has a black cat daemon named Nyx.





	1. Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Kincade teaches James to use a rifle.

“Come on, James!” his German shepherd daemon, Rhona, exclaimed happily. “Kincade is finally going to show us how to hunt!”

“Calm down, Rhona,” James grumbled, his wellies too big for him as he trudged through the mud to keep up with the older man. The rifle he chose was his father's old hunting rifle, one that would get passed down to him like every first born son. Kincade and his black lab daemon waited at the top of the hill, Kincade's rifle rested against his arm.

“Bout time you two got here,” Kincade's daemon barked.

Kincade placed a hand on top of his daemon's head. “Easy, Ainsley.”

James stood as straight as he could, the rifle much longer and taller than his eight year old self. The rifle was heavy but James made sure he didn't show his discomfort to Kincade or the old man wouldn't let him shoot it. Rhona wagged her tail furiously and couldn't contain her excitement.

“Now, you must remember first and foremost,” Kincade stated and loaded his own rifle. “This is not a toy, it is a weapon. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” James nodded, his face red from the cold. James sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

Kincade nodded and handed him two shells. “Remember, don't pull it to the left.”

“I'll do my best,” James said and with shaky hands, loaded the rifle. He snapped the muzzle closed and awaited instructions. Rhona and Ainsley sat not too far away, Rhona attentive and panting excitedly while Ainsley stood tall and stoic.

“Now, put the stock right here in your shoulder,” Kincade stated as he helped James lift up the rifle. He pushed the stock into James's shoulder harshly, but James didn't show his discomfort. Ainsley scoffed while Rhona whined. “Now, hold the grip, good, and take aim. Fire when you got the bottle in sight.”

“Kay,” James answered and smiled, one of his front teeth missing. He adjusted the rifle and closed one of his eyes. He fired off the rounds; the bottle shattered and James let the shells fly out of the muzzle. Rhona howled happily. James smiled wider and looked over at Kincade. Kincade grunted and nodded. “How was that, Mr. Kincade?”

Kincade grunted and ruffled the young boy's hair. James giggled and Rhona pounced on Ainsley; the other daemon stayed still, but she had a small smile on her face.

“Next time, we'll shoot at some pheasants, yeh?” Kincade said and ruffled James's head again. “You get better we'll go out deeper into the Highlands and get some deer.”

“Yeah?” James said excitedly as they made their way back to the house. “Can Da come with us, too?”

“I'm sure when he comes back from his skiing trip with yer Ma, yes,” Kincade answered, his arm affectionately around James's shoulders. They walked down to the house, their daemons ran ahead of the pair but stopped when they saw a large snow owl fly around them.

“Callum!” James cried out happily and waved to the snowy owl.

Callum did not return a happy response. “You two better get back to the homestead, Angus,” Callum stated. “Mary has something to tell you both.”

Kincade frowned. “Come on, then, James. Best hurry.”

Callum screeched and flew back to the house. It was dark by the time they returned to the warmth of the Skyfall house. James didn't even begin to take off his shoes when Mary practically ran to the foyer to meet them.

“Angus,” Mary said, her face white. “I need to talk to you. Right now.”

“Go get washed up, James,” Kincade ordered. “Warm yourself in the tub and then come get dinner.”

James did as he was told, washing the moor's mud off of him and Rhona. Rhona continued to talk about how James fired his father's rifle and how they were going to be the best hunters in all of Scotland. James got dressed and went back downstairs. He couldn't wait to tell his father about him firing the rifle. He opened the door to the kitchen and found the Kincades sitting quietly.

“James,” Kincade said and stood. Mrs. Kincade was weeping silently behind him. Ainsley was lying down and didn't look like her stoic self. Callum hid his face from James as he stayed on top of the fridge.

“Something's wrong,” Rhona stated, her ears dropped. “James...”

“What's wrong?” James demanded.

“We just got a call,” Kincade explained. “Your parents were in an accident...”

James's face dropped, his eyes wide from the news. No, they couldn't be. His Da was going to go with him on the hunt. They were going to go hunt deer. They were going to go hunting. James was going to prove that he was a man. He shook his head and ran with Rhona at his heels.

“James!” Mary called out.

James pushed the button for the priest hole and the two vanished into the darkness.


	2. Quartermaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before he was Quartermaster, his name was Samuel Boothroyd

He was eighteen when he found out his entire life was a lie. Eighteen years when he found out that his social security card was fake and he couldn't enroll into university. After finding that out, he realized that there was no record of his birth at any hospital and no mention of him until he was about six years old when he won a science fair at school.

“Samuel, please,” his father pleaded with him as he packed his things.

“No!” Samuel replied, his daemon hissed in anger. “How can I believe _anything_ you say?! You aren't even my _father!”_

“Samuel, if you calm down, I'll explain this!” his father said, his badger daemon clung to his leg.

“Get out of my way, _father_ ,” Samuel spat out the last word with malice in his voice.

“Your real name is Daniel Holt!” his father exclaimed. “Not Samuel Boothroyd.”

Samuel stopped and dropped his bag.

“Sam?” his daemon asked and rubbed against his leg.

“Daniel Holt?” Samuel asked confused.

“Come downstairs and I'll make some tea, I'll explain everything to you,” Boothroyd said and left his room.

In the kitchen, Samuel sat in the seat nearest to the door. The kettle screamed and Boothroyd poured them tea. He placed a cup in front of Samuel and sat down opposite of him. Boothroyd took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“Your parents are Alice and John Holt,” Boothroyd explained. “And during their time, the most feared hackers in the UK. You ask them to get into something cybernetic, they could and will. They began to groom you when you were so young. Too young to understand.” Boothroyd sipped his tea. “They were captured and they had a choice. Turn themselves in, or give you to us.”

“Wait...us?” Samuel asked, his head spinning at the new information.

“MI6,” Boothroyd answered. “For their freedom, they gave you up.”

Samuel gripped his chest as he tried to breathe. “You're lying.”

“Samuel, I volunteered to take you in,” Boothroyd said. “I love you. You're the son I never had.”

“But why?” Samuel asked, tears in his eyes. “I don't understand.”

“Your parents are now under careful supervision with new identities,” Boothroyd explained. “However, because they had given you up, you are now property of the government. Your path has already been paved because of your parents. You are to work for MI6 so they can keep an eye on you. MI6 wanted to keep you in the facility, running tests, making you work as soon as you were in their possession. I was the one that told them that you were to be treated like a human being. To finish your schooling, to be a productive member of society.”

“So, I'm Theon Greyjoy,” Samuel spat out, his daemon now jumped onto the table and hissed. “Taken hostage but treated like one of Stark's own.”

“If you want to compare this to something, yes,” Boothroyd answered and finished his tea.

“I can't stay here.”

“I'm afraid now you don't have a choice.”

Samuel stood when the door opened to reveal two large men with doberman daemons. The daemons growled and Samuel backed up into another man. The man wrapped his arm around Samuel's neck while the man's daemon grabbed Samuel's.

“Don't,” Samuel choked out. “Don't hurt her!”

“Daniel Holt,” a voice said. Samuel turned to see a petite elderly woman walk into the house. “I'm sorry, Q. You know the rules now.”

“I do,” Boothroyd stated, still in his seat. “The boy is yours now. M.”

“Congratulations, Holt,” the woman, M, said, her snake daemon slithered out just enough to stare at Samuel with large black eyes. “You are now an employee of MI6.”

“And if I don't agree?” Samuel demanded.

“Then you will be thrown into prison and do your parents prison sentence. Over three life terms combined if I'm not mistaken.”

“What do you want from me?” Samuel finally asked.

“We want you to be our next Quartermaster,” M said as if it were obvious. “Boothroyd has been training you as soon as he adopted you. However, now his work is done and you are able to take over. Do you understand?”

The man that held onto him finally let go. Samuel cracked his neck and stared. “So that's it? I'm supposed to play good boy for you?”

“We can always separate you from your daemon,” M said. “It's worked on getting information from people. Would you like that? You work for us and maybe we can consider letting you go. Your parents would be so proud that you're part of MI6 now.”

“Go to hell,” Samuel spat.

M nodded. “Very well. You'll be staying at MI6 from now on. And don't worry. A tracker will be put in place. Maybe if you're useful enough we'll let you get a flat close by. Don't expect anything anytime soon. Refuse to work and we will send you right to the prison and let you rot there. Do you understand?”

Samuel stared at the ground, his heart beating quickly. His daemon yowled loudly as the doberman tightened his grip. Samuel gripped his shirt and panted. “Yes. Yes, ma'am.”


	3. Q-branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James helps Q

James and his daemon walked out of the elevator and into Q-branch and Rhona held back. James stopped and looked down at his daemon. “Rhon?”

Her ears were lowered and she whined. “They...someone took her.”

“Took who?” James asked.

“His daemon,” Rhona whimpered. “I thought...we only do that to prisoners.”

_That was a fair point_ , James thought to himself. Why did they take away the Quartermaster's daemon? James shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over. Rhona nipped at James's suit and James noticed the guards not too far away from the Quartermaster. Their doberman daemons growled as James came closer.

“Q?” James asked.

The young man jumped when he saw the agent. Q swallowed and stared with large eyes while James just raised an eyebrow. Why was Q so high strung right now?Q took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “007.”

“Are you all right?” James asked as the pair stood next to his work station.

“I'm fine,” Q said, his voice quivered. He put on his glasses, his chest hurt but he could manage. He looked at the camera feed to see Nyx in a cage just out of their spiritual reach. “Just...tired from trying to figure out these stun bullets.”

“Where is she?” Rhona asked and sniffed around to find Q's daemon. She was stopped when a red doberman daemon nudged her and growled. “Where's Nyx?”

“Is there something you needed, 007?” guard one asked, his red doberman daemon bared its teeth.

“Is there a reason why M has guard dogs on the Quartermaster?” James shot back and took a step forward to block Q from them.

Rhona began to growl, her hackles began to rise. The guards moved to their belts to grab a weapon to face against this double oh agent.

“This is official business, 007,” the other guard with the black doberman answered. “You need to back away.”

James breathed in and slowly exhaled. He looked over at Red and gave a grin, his daemon continued to growl. Rhona stood in front of James and growled just as loud. “How about you two leave so I can talk to my Quartermaster. Please.”

“You need to leave, 007, or we will have to use force to make you leave,” Black said and unfolded his asp quickly.

“Q, do you know where they keep your daemon?” James asked as he moved to grab his gun out of his jacket. He ejected the current clip and bullet before he set them on the table. He then set the empty gun down and grabbed an empty clip and began to load the clip with the bullets Q was working with.

“Y-yes,” Q stammered.

“How invested are you with this job?” James asked and slowly loaded his gun, while Red unfolded his asp as well. The daemons snapped, their eyes narrow and full of blood lust.

“I uh-”

James didn't let him finish and fired into both guards. Their daemons let out sharp yelps before they collapsed. James hummed and holstered his weapon while Q looked on shocked.

“Your stun bullets work perfectly,” James said and held out his hand. “Come on, let's get your daemon and get out of here.”

Q blinked unsure what to think but took James's hand. James pulled him closer and they ran to where they kept his daemon. As soon as Q left Q-branch, alarms began to go off. Rhona howled happily and ran in front of them.

“Time to go,” Q said and tightened his grip on James's hand.

James looked back and gave him a smile. “I won't let you go, Q. I promise.”

 


	4. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey remember felix and camille? they're here too

James knocked on the door while Q shivered. Snow had begun to fall and Q began to shiver. Nyx purred and wrapped around his shoulders to try to keep him warm. The door opened slowly and Q strained his neck in attempt to see who they were meeting.

“Felix. Mergia,” James nodded to them while his own daemon, Rhona stood still next to James’s side.

The small falcon on Felix’s shoulders shook, it’s wings looked jagged and clipped while it stood with one leg. Felix leaned on the cane he had, the metal leg’s joints groaned under the pressure.

“James,” Felix said and shook hands. “You calling me tells me that whatever it is, it’s important.”

“MI6 is looking for us,” James said and nudged his head so Q could come into the light. Felix stared at the boy unfazed.

“He has a tracking device doesn’t he?” Felix motioned them into his house, the clank of his metal foot and of the cane echoed in the empty hallways. “Do you know where?”

“My hip,” Q said quietly, his cat daemon on his shoulders. “Are you able to get it out?”

Felix grunted and opened the door to the basement. “Sooner we get it out, sooner we can plant it on someone else.”

Felix slowly walked down the steps with Q and James at his heels. He turned on the light to reveal a small room with a large table in the center. Q looked at him worriedly and James shrugged his shoulders.

“Felix?” a voice called.

“Down here!” Felix hollered before he looked at Q. “Get on the table, boy.”

“I have a name,” Q stated but did as he was told.

“Don’t care,” Mergia finally spoke while she stared at Q, one of her eyes clouded over.

Q was about to open his mouth when Nyx hissed angrily. The trio looked over to see a river otter baring its teeth. Nyx jumped closer to the river otter, her hair straight up, and took a swipe at the otter. The large river otter jumped back and growled.

“Ibai, enough,” the voice said and Felix smiled.

“Camille,” Felix said and waved at James and Q. “This is James and…the boy.”

“It’s Q,” Q told her. “Just Q.”

Felix huffed. “He has a tracker. Can you find a way to get rid of it?”

“Ibai probably can,” Camille answered and pointed to her daemon. The river otter huffed and stood on his back legs. “Tell us who you want to tag and we’ll do it.”

“Camille and Ibai have been working on how far they can go without each other,” Felix replied as he grabbed a knife. He set the knife down as he grabbed a first aid kit as well as a lighter. “I’m sure you know about these kinds of test, don’t you James?”

James didn’t answer and Camille just smiled. “Get it out and we’ll take care of it.”

Felix lit the lighter and let the flame heat up the blade. Felix looked at James and nodded. “Hold him down. This is going to hurt a lot.”


	5. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet alec

“It worked didn’t it?” Janus/Alec laughed as a large hand began to pet the wolf daemon next to him. The daemon face was scarred, her right ear cropped incredibly close to her head while her left ear was split down the middle. The wolf bared her yellow teeth, her top lip looked torn off. Her right eye was missing and left nothing but a black hole in her face. Janus/Alec stood, coming into the light. The left side of his face was horrendously burned and infected, every time he smiled or talked, blood seeped down onto the collar of his shirt. "Goldeneye worked and you’re here aren’t you, James?”

Rhona growled, the hairs on her back stood straight up as she prepared to attack. James stood in attack mode as well, his hand in his jacket reaching for his gun. “Be careful, Rhona.”

“Aquila will not best me again,” Rhona growled out, her eyes seeing red.

Alec chuckled as he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a woman came forward with her lion daemon. In the lion’s mouth was a small black cat. In the arms of the woman, was Q. James’s eyes went wide but tried to hide it. The woman grinned and shoved Q onto the ground, the young man grunted when his knees hit the cement. Q panted and looked up at James, his face black and purple while one of his eyes was swollen shut. The lion dropped the cat daemon and Q moved slowly to pick her up. James lowered his hand.

“You know what I want, James,” Alec told him finally. “Give me the separation papers and I will let this maggot go.”

“James, don’t!” Q managed to cry out before the woman hit Q on the side of the head. Q swore out as blood splattered onto the ground.

James moved and went down to Rhona’s collar. He unclipped the USB drive and held it up.

“James?” Rhona asked in shock.

“It’s all right, trust me,” James answered. He kept the drive up for everyone to see. “This is the drive with the daemon separation papers. Let Q go and I’ll give you the drive.”

Aquila growled, filling the sudden silence. Alec looked down at her. “Go grab the drive.”

Slowly, Aquila began to walk, the scars on her body began to crack and bleed. When she finally reached James, she continued to growl. James dropped the drive and Aquila quickly snatched it before running back to Alec. Alec dropped a hand onto Aquila’s head and nodded. “We will meet again, James.” Alec nodded to the woman and they both left without a word. James and Rhona waited before the ran to Q’s side. James slid onto his knees and held onto Q.

“Danny?” James asked quietly while Rhona tended to Nyx.

“James, fuck James,” Q whispered and gripped James’s shirt tightly. James didn’t say anything else but just held onto Q. He tried to assess Q’s damage but it was too dark and they were too exposed to find out. “Why? Why did you give him the drive with the daemon separation papers?”


	6. Intercision

 

“I look forward to our next meeting,” Alec grinned and gripped the drive tightly in his hand while the wolf growled. As quickly as they came, the four disappeared into the shadows of the night.

“James...why did you do that?” Rhona asked, her eyes wide in confusion.

James didn’t answer and moved to take care of Q. They made it back to the hideout and the first thing Felix did was throw a table across the room. James helped Q into a chair before he stood in front of Q for protection. Rhona growled and lowered her shoulders, ready to pounce.

“Now Alec and the Goldeneye Syndicate have the separation papers,” Felix snapped as he stomped the cane harder onto the floor than usual. “Prepare to see what happens when they figure out how to decode them papers!”

“It’s not like they have the information that they need,” James countered. “They just have the papers for separation, that’s it.”

Felix glared and shoved James. James stumbled back and furrowed his brow in confusion and shock. “You don’t bloody _understand_ , James. Now they have the ability of intercision.”

“Intercision?” Q asked curiously before he hissed. He gripped his head while Camille moved and began to treat the wound.

Felix huffed as Mergia glared. Felix moved around and sat down across from Q. He rubbed his face and leaned forward. “Before I left USIA they experimented with something that Dr. Sciarra read about in Asriel’s work. They didn’t think that it was possible until the president demanded that we look into it. We started with interrogations first...then we decided to try it on our own people. We wanted to see how to make our agents better. They started with new recruits and then to seasoned agents. The results were….catastrophic. It was called intercision; the separation of daemon from human.”

“What the fuck, Felix?” Q demanded. “How could you separate someone from their daemon?!”

“I was never part of the experiments!” Felix hollered back while Mergia crowed angrily. Felix breathed in to calm himself down. “I was never part of them. I learned what happened and well…” He gestured to his body and Mergia’s. “This is what happened.”

“What happened to the people?” James asked quietly. “The ones that were separated?” “Death,” Mergia said. “No one can survive without their daemon.”

“There’s something else, too,” Felix looked at the two of them, worried. “We also found something...from the Dust. We found out that there are other worlds in the Dust...”


End file.
